Caleb Widogast
| Type = Player Character | Actor = Liam O'Brien |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 23 | AppID = Caleb Widogast | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | C10App = true | Name = Caleb Widogast | AKA = Cay-Cay (by Nott) Caleb Enbeauregard (In the Victory Pit) Mr. Caleb | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Wizard (School of Transmutation) | Age = 33https://twitter.com/VoiceOfOBrien/status/952109621912596485 | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Zemnian ; Sylvan ; Celestial | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Zemni Fields , Wildemount Trostenwald, Wildemount | Family =Leofric Widogast (father) Una Widogast (mother) | Connections = Frumpkin (familiar) Nott (friend)(self-proclaimed mother) Mighty Nein (party member) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 5 | HP = 31 | AC = 11 | DC = 16 | Str = 10 | Dex = 12 | Con = 14 | Int = 20 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 16 | Fanart = }}Caleb Widogast is a human wizard and a member of the Mighty Nein adventuring party. He is played by Liam O'Brien. Description Appearance Caleb has blue eyes and reddish-brown hair. Caleb's long coat hides two holstered heirloom books, one on either side. When Caleb first appeared on Critical Role, he was filthy, unshaven, and had messy hair. He had slept in his filthy travel clothes, including a long coat. After meeting the adventurers that would later become the Mighty Nein, Caleb visited an expensive bathhouse in Trostenwald, but he did not clean his clothes nor wash himself from the neck upward. After arriving in Zadash, Enchanter Pumat Sol cleaned Caleb with magic consistent with the spell Prestidigitation, and it marked the first time the Mighty Nein witnessed a clean Caleb—which upset Nott. Caleb smeared mud on his face when Jester demeaned the amount of money his parents made. Personality Caleb is reserved, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself nor his companion Nott. Caleb shows little interest in the secrets of people besides Nott, hoping to avoid answering questions about himself. Caleb's generally dour and isolated manner morphs into an open and jubilant mood upon purchasing new books. He does not consider himself to be remotely brave. Caleb possesses a deep self-loathing due to the circumstances of his parents death. He believes that he is fully responsible despite being magically beguiled and the reassurances of both Nott and Beauregard that he was not to blame, he neither wants nor accepts their consolations. He does appear to want revenge against Trent Ikithon, however, having shown a gleeful mania at the thought following his admission of his past. Caleb is methodical, sometimes to a fault. He has painstakingly counted objects on multiple occasions, once using the length of counting to cheat a merchant and even counting crossbow bolts as he removed them from his own chest . Caleb has very 'sticky fingers' when it comes to magical objects and will take anything magical if he thinks he can get away with it. Biography Background Caleb is from a small town named Blumenthal near Rexxentrum. Based on his ability to read Zemnian, this town may be in the Zemni Fields. His mother and father were incredibly poor, to the point that they hadn't made 50 gold throughout their entire lives. Caleb told Nott that his village or family contemplated sending him to the Soltryce Academy when he was younger, but Caleb "fucked it" and no longer has a desire to attend. This was not quite true--Caleb attended the Soltryce Academy at 15 (around 817 P.D.), and came under the tutelage of the abusive Trent Ikithon a year later. Trent had three students from Caleb's hometown (Caleb, Eodwulf, and Astrid), one of whom Caleb fell in love with and all of whom executed dissidents for the Empire. When Caleb was around 17, as a test of his three students' loyalty, Trent modified their memories so they believed that their parents had betrayed the empire. The three killed their parents, but Caleb "broke" when he heard his parents' screams from inside their burning house. Caleb spent 11 years in an asylum, until a woman removed his fake memories. After that, he killed one of the guards, took a necklace to hide himself from Ikithon, and escaped; he hid from Trent for the next 5 years. Caleb still has hopes not to let his parents down , but considers murdering them to be an unforgivable act on his part. Caleb stated that he does not currently have any children and that he didn't have children in the past. However, he claims to have fallen in love with one of his fellow students at the Soltryce Academy. Sometime after Caleb's escape from the asylum, Nott and Caleb met in a small jail, which they escaped from together. Caleb came up with their escape plan, which required Nott's help. Caleb used Frumpkin to bring a piece of wire into their cell, which Nott used to pick the lock. Caleb proceeded to set the jail on fire and scream for help. The guards promptly fled, and Caleb and Nott walked out of the jail together, staying together first out of convenience, but then for several months. Pre-Stream Nott saved Caleb's life before they met the rest of the Mighty Nein. Nott blamed herself for their inability to stay in any place for long without getting into trouble. It was Caleb's idea to stay in Trostenwald to find new companions "to tag along with." Chapter 9 Trostenwald Caleb's general lack of hygiene attracted the attention of Jester. After revealing Nott's goblin nature in a social misunderstanding, Caleb and Nott eventually decided to spend the day with Jester, Beauregard, and Fjord before heading to the carnival that night. Unlike Jester's group and Molly, Caleb was not under house arrest for the duration of the investigation into the events of the carnival--thus, he was able to move freely around the town as himself. Caleb eventually discovered a story about Kylre's specific demonic powers in the book Fiends of Folklore. Armed with this knowledge, the group tracked Kylre to Crookedstone Island and killed him. Afterwards, Caleb attempted to take sole responsibility for the kill, but circumstances forced the truth to come out instead. He used Fiends of Folklore and Kylre's death to persuade Lawmaster Norda that the husk attacks were not the fault of his burgeoning group. She let them off without penalty. Before leaving Trostenwald, Caleb went to a bathhouse with Nott, where he sadly contemplated a burnt spellbook he had purchased in town. On the way out of town, he and Fjord recognized a kindred adult nature that the other members of the group lacked. Alfield and the Gnolls Zadash: Beginnings Chapter 10 Zadash on Lockdown Caleb tried to identify the Beacon after the Mighty Nein's fight with Thuron. However, he was unwilling to cross the ominous threshold of further understanding, and did not fully identify it. |artist=Megzilla87|source=https://twitter.com/Megzilla87/status/985421760882446336}}]] After the group released Thuron, Caleb was instrumental in regaining possession of the Beacon, using a disguise and Friends to take it from a guard. That night, as he slept in a cellar under The Leaky Tap and guarded the Beacon, Caleb had a strange dream about possible future Calebs. Caleb avoided answering any questions when the group interrogated Molly about his amnesia under a Zone of Truth. Caleb hid the spellbook he found in Siff Duthar's laboratory from The Gentleman. The degree to which The Gentleman saw this as a betrayal on Caleb's part is unclear. When Caleb fully identified the Beacon and embraced its power, he said to his parents that he hoped he wouldn't let them down. When Jester addressed Nott as Caleb's mother shortly afterwards, this greatly confused Caleb. Relationships Nott Caleb, more than once, mentioned that Nott had saved his life the day before the events of , and the two of them covered each other's expenses throughout their drinking escapades in Trostenwald and their trip to the Carnival. In their first scene in Critical Role, Caleb and Nott shared a room together at the Nestled Nook Inn , and they roomed together multiple times thereafter . Caleb stated that they're best when they work together. Over the months that they have been togther, Nott and Caleb have become reflexively protective of each other. When Caleb had the slightest impression that the other members of the Mighty Nein had figured out Nott's goblin identity, he said that she was a goblin, but that it was not a big deal. Later, during the trial held by the notably anti-goblin Norda, Caleb stood between Nott and Norda and vouched for Nott's moral character. Nott intimated that she and Caleb had a number of practiced cons (confidence tricks) for procuring coin, including "The Money Pot", "Rat Food", "Prince and the Pauper", and "Spider Eyes". When asked about their relationship, Caleb stated that he considers Nott to be like a little sister to him. On the other hand, Nott considers herself to be Caleb's mother, though she has not told him this. Jester Jester was friendly but blunt toward Caleb when they first met. The first thing she ever said to him was that he smelled really bad and that he should take a bath. When Jester returned from the Pillow Trove and revealed that she had not gotten the care package from her mother, Caleb offered her some of his gold to cheer her up, but she declined, and the two began to quarrel over what constituted "a lot of money". Caleb claimed 50 gold was more money than his family had ever made, to which Jester responded that that basically had been her daily allowance growing up; frustrated with her inability to be happy with the money they did have, Caleb smeared mud over his face and then stormed off, though Jester did later apologise for disrepecting his upbringing. Beauregard Caleb is impressed with Beauregard and her physical fitness. Without having witnessed a battle that happened before Caleb met them, he credited the success of Jester, Beau, and Fjord against the giant snake to Beau's "guns". Fjord Upon joining forces, Fjord and Caleb quickly developed a collaborative working relationship. They both have the ability to magically change their appearance. As an aspiring magic-user himself, Fjord has complimented Caleb on his spells and sought his advice on arcane matters . Caleb admires Fjord's mind and his ability to get things done. Frumpkin Caleb appears fond of Frumpkin. Outside of times when he uses Frumpkin to advance his goals, Caleb treats Frumpkin like a domestic cat, frequently showing him physical affection. Caleb seems to know that Frumpkin prefers to be in cat form, but is willing to change him to other forms when necessary. Though Frumpkin has died on multiple occasions, this doesn't seem to bother Caleb or Frumpkin. Caleb has stated that Frumpkin finds dying to be a minor inconvenience. Mollymauk Tealeaf When Caleb dissociated after burning a man to death in a gnoll lair, Mollymauk doused the flames, slapped Caleb in the face, encouraged him to deal with those feelings later, asked if he was alright, and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. When the party later pressed Caleb on his dissociation and he pointed out that it was a traumatizing experience, Molly suggested using alcohol. Yasha Caleb likes Yasha due to their similar personalities and mutual dislike of, and uncomfortableness with, close contact. After asking her for advice regarding social situations, Yasha listed off a few things that she believed would make people like Caleb more (which he wrote down), and shaved his face with her sword after Caleb mentioned that he missed being clean shaven. Character Information Notable Items * Two family heirloom books * Dagger * A burnt spellbook * Siff Duthar's burnt spellbook * A diamond that Caleb uses when casting Chromatic Orb * Component pouch * 650 gp-worth of high quality parchment and ink (used to transcribe spells into his spell book) * Pearl obtained from Nott's polished brass ring (used as a material component for casting the Identify spell) ** This ring was obtained from Kylre's corpse, which Jester then wore and coyly allowed Nott to steal from her finger. * Glove of Blasting * Spellbook - With a picture of a "dick-butt" drawn by Jester on the page containing the Friends spell . * The Beacon (inside of a lead-lined box) (entrusted to Jester) ** The Beacon was found to contain a nearly incomprehensible amount of power when Caleb used Identify on it. It is in the shape of a dodecahedron. * Sending Stone (obtained from the Sutan's place) * Spell scrolls containing: Shocking Grasp Hold Person (Retconned from Shocking Grasp at the start of ), Shield (transcribed and destroyed) * Amulet of Proof Against Detection and Location (taken from Ikithon’s guard in asylum.) Liam revealed the item information on Twitter https://twitter.com/voiceofobrien/status/995310816642580480?s=21 Abilities Variant Human Abilities * Bonus Skill * Feat: Keen Mind Wizard Abilities * Arcane Recovery * Arcane Tradition (Transmutation) ** Minor Alchemy ** Transmutation Savant * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Intelligence-based ability) Wizard Spells As a 5th-level wizard, Caleb knows four cantrips, and his spellbook contains at least 14 spells. He can prepare up to 10 of these spells per day. Caleb has copied at least eight additional spells into his spellbook. Caleb currently has a burnt spellbook and a number of spell scrolls, including Hold Person and Invisibility. Cantrips * Dancing Lights * Fire Bolt * Friends * Message 1st-level * Alarm * Burning Hands * Chromatic Orb * Comprehend Languages * Detect Magic * Disguise Self * Find Familiar * Identify * Mage Armor * Magic Missile * Shield * Sleep * Unseen Servant (dubbed Schmidt) 2nd-level * Arcane Lock * Blur * Enlarge/Reduce * Maximillian's Earthen Grasp (takes the form of a cat's paw) * Scorching Ray * Suggestion '3rd-level' * Dispel Magic * Haste * Slow Quotations * "It's on the table though, so on the table it will stay." (Caleb telling Nott how they won't steal the money that is on the table) * "Leave me alone, I'm reading." (Caleb telling Jester not to bother him while he reads his new book) * "I'm a dirty hobo and I reek of yesterday's garbage." (Caleb describing himself.) * "I'm either a clown, or a toad-killer. Let's see what it is." * "Well, my social anxiety is getting the best of me. I'm taking a walk; goodbye." * "I am going to tell you the story of how I murdered my mother and father." * "Anybody can make lights. Anybody could send a message through a wire. I want to bend reality to my will." Trivia * Caleb's intelligence is one of the highest for any player character, tied with Percy, Lyra, and Lillith. * The name Caleb is Hebrew for "dog" ("kelev") and "whole-hearted" ("collev"). * The name Widogast is an Old German name composed of the elements "witu" ("wood") and "gast" ("stranger, guest"). ** From Old and Middle, gast (also spelled ghast due to associations with ghost) means "to frigthen", or "soul", "spirit", or "breath." ** From a Proto-Ino-European origin, it can also mean "anger, agitation." ** From Old French, it can mean "destruction" or "destroyed; ravaged; decimated", and is an alternate form of wast, which the word waste is related to or originates from. * Brian Wayne Foster described Caleb as "Homeless Troy Baker". After Caleb was cleaned by Pumat Sol, Brian began calling him "Basic Cable Troy Baker". * When Liam joked about Caleb emphasizing the Mold Earth cantrip, Laura responded that Caleb smells like "moldy earth". * When Liam speaks the Zemnian language as Caleb, he actually speaks German. * Caleb came up with the adventuring party's name, the Mighty Nein, when Watchmaster Bryce Feelid needed the group's name for paperwork. External Links References Art: Category:Main player characters Category:Mighty Nein